Danger on the High Seas
by shadowphantomness
Summary: AU. Arrghh matey! Here there be pirates! Lance and Ash's short adventures on the high seas. Championshipping shonenai


Someday, Championshippers shall rule the Internet! _Evil eyes sparkle_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows**

**Rating: R**

**Dedication: Yoru Ryu/Rainy Day Dragonair requested a pirate fic from me. So I shall deliver! Salutes She wanted lemon or angst. I'll try my best!**

**Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash), also known now as Watashi, from their Japanese names, Wataru and Satoshi.**

**Title: Danger on the High Seas**

**WARNINGS: AU, Shonen-ai, shota, sex**

Lance has long red hair, and both his eyes. His boots are a brightly polished black leather, and he wears crimson and scarlet, bright enough a warning to those fool enough to sail through the treacherous waters of Cerulean's Cape.

They call him the Red Dragon, and his ship is sleek, aptly named the _Dragonite_. They whisper that he's a sorcerer, that he can command the weather to do his bidding, change a calm day into a storm, and wreck ships against the coastline till no one survives.

The new seamen scoff, and say that one man is nothing against the might of the Kanto Royal Navy.

Ash, who listens to them talk, as he walks through the crowded tavern with mugs of beer balanced on his arms, says nothing, and smiles a secret smile that isn't meant for any of them.

Two weeks later, the men are singing a different tune. They scowl into their tankards and mutter curses, several of them plaiting wards with their fingers against the evil eye, as if someone is watching them. Ash says nothing, not that they expect him to. After all, a pretty boy like him is only good for one thing.

He knows that they could take him and break him if they _really _wanted to, but if they did, their lives would be forfeit.

It is common knowledge that he is Lance's favorite, almost his personal bedmate, and no man is foolish enough to sail with a threat hanging over his head.

It makes him laugh, sometimes, as he waits for his lover to return.

Lance does, soon enough, on a dark night where there is no moon. Most of the men are snoring away in their bunks down below, and Ash recognizes the tune Lance is humming. He lights a candle in his window, and watches in admiration as Lance shimmies up the drainpipe and into his arms.

He chuckles, and kisses the boy. "Did you miss me?"

"Immensely." Ash purrs back, feeling Lance's fingers tangle in his long black hair. "How did it go?"

"Quite well, though how we are to sell that load of Cloyster pearls without attracting suspicion I have no idea. Ah well, perhaps we'll import to Hoenn."

"Perhaps." Ash nodded, before he turned his attention to more pleasant matters. Lance's lips were at his throat, and he moaned as his lover suckled on the pale flesh, causing bloody spots to rise.

He had just gotten his pants off when he heard loud noises coming from below. Lance frowned, before he reached for his belt.

Ash beamed and waited, as the door burst open, and several drunk but awake seamen stood there.

"Lance Dragyn! Surrender now or we'll shoot you where you stand!"

"Well, that's not nice." Lance sighed, before he flicked his fingers. A small orb sailed through the air, disgorging its contents in a flash of red light.

A beautiful sinuous dragon appeared, and blasted all of the men through the wall. The innkeeper came running, and apologized when he saw the mess. Lance tossed him a strand of pearls and he said nothing more as he exited.

Lance smirked. "Now where were we…?"

"I wish this wouldn't happen." Ash sighed, studiously ignoring the broken bodies down below, a clutter of swords and pistols, now useless.

Lance shrugged, and pulled him into another kiss, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Relax, love. It's all right now."

"I hope so…" Ash murmured, before his breath caught.

Lance slowly moved his fingers over Ash's hardening shaft. "Perhaps I ought to distract you then."

Ash just beamed, and true, did close his eyes in surrender, even as Lance sank down upon him, kicking off his trousers with a practiced motion.

"I love you, Lance."

"I love you too." Lance responded, and his eyes were soft as he kissed Ash again.

It was odd, that he'd find a little innocent here, someone to hold and welcome him home, but even Captains needed entertainment once in a while, and Ash would do nicely. He was an adorable child after all.

Maybe it wasn't love, but it was what he had, and he'd fight tooth and nail to keep it. He ran his fingers through Ash's hair, enjoying the breathy gasps Ash was making as he moved carefully.

Beautiful.

It was best to be gentle with him, especially after _that_ unwelcome interruption.

Ash cried out sharply as stars blazed into life behind his eyes, even as Lance pumped his aching shaft once, twice, coaxing him to completion. He felt the Dragon Master shudder inside of him, and he sighed wordlessly.

This made everything worthwhile.

He could put up with the stares and the occasional gropes, because he knew – without knowing, really – that he was safe.

How odd. Most people would run in fear, but not him. He knew a side of Lance that few saw.

Sometimes, he wished Lance weren't a pirate, because he lived in constant dread of the day when he'd see his lover swinging from a yardarm, lifeless corpse in the wind denied proper burial, but that fear subsided under the insistent caresses, and he was never much of a pessimist to begin with.

Lance kissed his throat, pausing to brush a strand of sweat-dampened hair out of his face. "Better?"

"Mm." Ash murmured, not quite coherent yet.

It was okay. He could live with this life…

And so could Lance.

End Fic

Completed 10/28/06

Watashi i 'I', in Japanese. Two becoming one… see, Lance and Ash are meant to be!

Gyah… I keep, er, kept writing 'Red' instead of 'Ash'. Pretty evident which character I prefer with Lance, ne?

… Either that or one shouldn't write fic sleep-deprived and brain-fried from studying chemistry.

Yeah, I turned Ash into a tavern wench. Anyone want to complain? Hefts Scythe

Ash: Hides

Lance: Smirk Pity you're not in a dress

Ash: Blush

Phantomness: Saa!! I might do fanfic based on Pirates of the Caribbean in the future, but don't bet on it yet. I'm a busy authoress! Anyway, reviews make the author write more!


End file.
